


【千翠】 Pentagram

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 未交往暧昧期清水。所以这篇在lof为什么会被ban呢，两年来的未解之谜。





	【千翠】 Pentagram

 

 

他曾梦见他们在大雪封路的夜晚接吻。

站牌下是昏黄街灯。鼻息相缠相绕，冰晶点缀于睫毛发尾，彻骨寒风如刀割于脖颈厮磨。交谈或是鸣笛嘈杂，初雪之日裹紧外套埋头途经的行人也好，往来穿梭于鳞次栉比高楼间的车流也罢。他垂下头，面前的蓝色格子衬衫敞开着第一颗纽扣，红外套也眼熟。

以点头回应轻声询问。不愿停下，怎样也都不会厌倦。那人似是读懂心意，微微闭眼将怀抱收紧。

起初只如蜻蜓点水，而后气息渐为紊乱。额头已有细密汗珠，羞赧的神情技术略微生硬，种种迹象表明是共享的第一次，经验尚无。而又似经历过多次那般，耳根发红也是一并十足地默契。商店八音盒的悦耳乐音放缓，唇部余存微痒触感。接吻的对象比他矮些，却并不妨碍他安然于那人怀中静默着，耳畔回荡着心跳剧烈而强力。

称作分离实质夸大，不过是假期难以每日相见。而梦境真实交织融合难分难辨，他只呆呆望向成串结于树杈的冰挂，及簌簌落入那人眼底而后消融的大片雪花。瞳孔一如石榴石的红棕，常于光的映照下化为火焰灼烧跳跃。的确同他很相配就是了，无论何时何地粘人又强硬以至扰人心烦，且时常只对他一人。是专属的待遇也好，独担的负累也罢，缘由是未知。不明晰梦诞生的动因，每每惊醒坐起，怀中小绵羊仍睡得安稳香甜。揉着浸湿的头发，梦中之人正立于窗外，一如往常挥手喊着笑着；或被其从温热被窝一把抓起拖去洗漱，按下起床气不表。再至一同漫步于风雪，于那刻似乎又没那样重要了。

有些话终未出口。

 

他明白前辈于某些特定时刻偶有的逃避，譬如怕黑怕鬼，自己何尝不是同样。大多数时间的泾渭分明，却常共赴共同的心灵归宿。是灵魂深处相似的同伴，单方不愿口头承认罢了。大雪封路电车停运，自八百屋至最近的公交车站，这一处绿灯时长极短，那一侧路口积雪难融。究竟是出于夜路一人行的恐惧，亦或互相的放心不下，更或是本能增添独处时间——只寥寥十几分钟，置于其间的二人并无觉察默契的自知，大概是如此。

“不要难过，高峯！毕业后我会抽空看你，也会时常回来给叔叔阿姨帮忙，没空也会尽量抽空！”

“谁说我会难过……不甘心什么的，我才没有。”

梦境终究是梦而已，是好是坏一切皆难重现的。难捱的岑寂中他不知此刻的千秋，是否仍是惯常地笑意满盈。平心而论，这个人的神情怎样都不会令人过分讨厌就是了。为觉察这一点，足足耗费近一年。而今时日行将终止，句号已勾上一半。车灯将二人置于白昼，终出于好奇心驱使。确如前辈长者的勉励与规劝，却夹带些别的什么。

至于究竟为何物，他是不清楚的。近一年的朝夕为伴，迄今尚未读懂参透。而那样的视线是专属于他的，唯此能够充足确定。虽不知认同此事的勇气从何而来，又依何拥有此般勇气。若干年后终于发觉，恰是面前之人源源不断地赠予。

且一切从来并非，何止为，单方于年少时难说清道明的懵懂无知的爱恋。

“我明白的，想让你多笑一笑嘛。所以，明天见？”

“明天见……？”

“有事只是上午！阿姨还说住下来也好，没听见也没关系，就当是惊喜？虽然已经不算惊喜了！哈哈——”

车内灯光昏黄扑朔，已近深夜乘客寥寥。于前几个时辰，与家人围坐大快朵颐，名为蔬菜杂烩火锅自然也有肉。不知源于何时，是高峯家初雪之日的惯常。今年团聚的多了某位——高峯家次子的前辈，一位有精神的年轻人。热心勤劳讲礼貌，早早博得父母好感。毫无嫌隙地完美融合，也并非一两日了。

“哥哥说，我今年笑得比以往都要多……不知道为什么。”

“是好事啊高峯！多笑一笑也好嘛。”

于父母注视下被大笑着揉乱头发。偶尔听家人谈论起，两个儿子虽足够，再多一个也无妨。翠不知是否对他前辈当面讲过，如若在场定会当即否认。

……虽说越来越无否认的底气罢了。

 

“嗯……就算你自己不来，他们也会让我叫你。”

低声絮语相隔玻璃，传入那边只余气声。而似读透内心那般，他的前辈用手指画了一个五角星。于水雾中逐为分明的，线条粗犷造型随意，相较文艺作品中情侣在水雾玻璃遗留的心形轮廓，果然更为合适。他自其中瞥见那人敞开的第一颗纽扣露出的锁骨，并无作用的格子围巾。笑意逐为真切，虽仍不明所以。

“无论如何，我会陪你的。”

透过口型读懂，那人对他比划大拇指——许久后二人一同忆及，当事人哈哈大笑称是英雄的浪漫。此刻，最后一缕尾气被暗夜吞噬，独留他于原地怅然若失。他明了自己自始至终被其偏爱。且正略微不安地，全身心体验并享受于此。是他的守泽前辈，期盼成为英雄。热血吵闹粘人，时刻光芒四射。却也会于常人不易见的时分，表露出脆弱到不堪一击的神貌，虽只偶尔。

英雄的内里归根结底为常人。

不知何故，这位英雄对他的笑颜怀抱有执念，以之为代价，假若他想要得到某颗星星，似能攀爬而至为他摘取。与此相应的，于初春至隆冬，无数次相见或无法相见的时刻，答案互相镌刻于心尖的星上。

白驹过隙间，闪耀光芒的那两颗，正是他们逐日赐予彼此的。

“要说的话，是在梦里……大概？”

又何止于梦中绵长之吻的延续。

“为什么那么想让我笑呢，有什么特别之处吗……”

非三言两语所能阐明，相较情话铺天盖地。

而他终将于某日收获答复。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
